


slip of the thumb

by loumillerlesbian



Series: Cate Blanchett/Sandra Bullock [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: Cate can't do technology, F/F, Humor, Smut, This Got so Much Longer Than I Thought it Would, also Sarah KNOWS (tm), but who's complaining, except for my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: “No…” Cate whispers next to her, watching in horror as everyone slowly picks up their phones to look at the new message, and Sarah feels her own eyes widen as she reads the text. She’s not prude, but she didn't expect *that*.3 Times Cate accidentally sends slightly provocative texts into the group chat - and 1 time it's a really explicit text.





	slip of the thumb

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to syd for the idea and help, Adina for the title and the rest of my ladies in the heist wives group chat for your incredible support!
> 
> (please note the change of POV from Sarah to Cate after the last screenshot!)
> 
> (the group chat is seen from Sarah's perspective, and the nicknames she's saved everyone under are:  
> Mom friend: Sandy / tol and smort: Cate / baby of the bunch: Awkwafina / Queen: Rihanna / how do I children: Anne / bird nest babe: Helena / looks in the camera like she's on the office: Mindy)

The first time it happens, it's innocent enough - Sarah is sitting in her chair, getting her makeup touched up for the scene, when her phones vibrates and the screen lights up to display a new message from the group chat.

 _Mhh,_ weird enough that one of them would be texting now, seeing as they’re all busy on set. She clicks on the message icon quickly, always mildly curious about what her colleagues are up to, but the message makes her do a double take.

Cate’s reply takes a few minutes but when it’s there, it still makes Sarah raise her eyebrows. Sure, it’s not that unusual for Cate to skype her children, but she remembers their visit just a week ago vividly, when her two oldest sons complained about how she never uses emojis. It’s true, she usually doesn’t, which makes Sarah even more skeptical. The text does look rather flirty, but who knows? Maybe Cate took her kids’ complaints to heart.

 

The next time it happens, they’re all at a bar, not too far from their hotels, and, after three hours, all positively buzzed. They’ve occupied a table in the back and have sprawled out on the U-shaped bench around it, with Nora at the edge, ready to get drinks, and Sandy next to her, ready to stop her and tell her to get water from time to time. Next to her in the corner are Mindy and Helena, talking about god knows what, and next to Sarah is Cate, typing on her phone, but Sarah is really paying more attention to Rihanna and Annie, who are just saying their goodbyes.

They haven’t been gone for a minute when her phone buzzes, but she doesn't pick it up immediately, instead chooses to focus on the conversation Sandy and Nora are having across from her, a heated discussion of which alcohol is the best. Only when it buzzes twice more and Sandy looks at her phone with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile does she shrug and pick it up. Must be important, she supposes, and opens the app.

She laughs, both at Cate’s message and their co-stars’ reactions, and Sandy looks over at her from across the table. “What is it?”

“Check your phones,” she giggles, and elbows Cate in the side, lightly. The look Cate gives her is more than a little quizzical, before suddenly, her eyes widen and she grabs for her phone, frantically trying to get her code in correctly. Everyone else squints at her in confusion, but then they quickly pick up their respective phones, curious to see what has Cate so freaked out.

“Wrong chat, obviously,” Cate murmurs, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear, and they all grin at how sheepishly she peeks out from under her fringe.

“Oh darling, that has happened to me so often,” Helena says, reassuringly patting Cate’s arm. “It could be worse!”

Sarah isn’t sure that’s what Cate needed to hear, judging by her nervous chuckle, but she isn’t about to let her friend down easy, either. “So… who is it?”

“Who’s who?” Cate answers, perhaps a little too quickly to be truly convincing in her deflection.

“Who’s that mysterious person you want to be _closer to_?” Sarah explains, and gives her a teasing smile. She knows that everyone else at the table is watching Cate, too, just as curious about their cast mate’s love life. Cate’s not usually shy or aloof, but still mysterious in her own way and it only adds to the intrigue.

She sees Cate’s eyes nervously flit across the table, to Sandy, before looking back down at her phone. Sarah looks around the others, who seem blissfully unaware of Cate’s short glance - except for Sandy, apparently, who is now watching her even more intently than the others, her eyes burning holes into Cate’s head.

“Nobody,” Cate finally says, looking nonchalantly around the group, and it's obvious they don't really believe her.

“Nobody, huh?” Nora repeats, waggling her eyebrows at Cate and grinning suggestively, but she doesn't prod further.

Everyone else is too focused on Cate, who’s still trying to play it off and direct their attention elsewhere, but Sarah doesn't miss the way Sandy seems to blush a little when she looks down at her phone again, presumably re-reading the message. _Mysterious_.

 

The third time it happens, Sarah is just about to doze off when her phone buzzes on the nightstand. She assumes it may be Holland, wishing her a good night - god, she loves that woman and her thoughtful texts when they’re apart - or maybe something work related, so she picks it up, blinking a few times as her eyes adjust to the brightness of the screen against the dark room.

She chuckles as she registers the new group name, and makes a silent note to herself to change it in the morning, before reading the new message below it.

She can't help her teasing and laughs at Cate’s reply, as if it hadn't been obvious that she hadn't meant to send a slightly provocative text to seven of her cast mates. One cast mate, though, Sarah isn’t so sure about anymore. Ever since the last accidental text, she’s noticed more and more between Cate and Sandy, the way they easily occupy each other's personal space, the small touches when nobody is looking (well, almost nobody), their lingering glances, all on top of some very serious chemistry that everyone picked up on since day one.

It's subtle enough to not make anyone question it, but nevertheless, it makes Sarah wonder.

 

The fourth time it happens, they’re getting dinner during a break, strengthening themselves for a night shoot. Sarah is beginning to regret her decision to get drinks with the others the night before despite the slightly later call time this morning, when suddenly, all their phones buzz, and she's alert again.

“No…” Cate whispers next to her, watching in horror as everyone slowly picks up their phones to look at the new message, and the pure panic on her face makes Sarah just a tiny bit afraid of what it might be.

Sarah feels her own eyes widen as she reads the text. She’s not prude, but she didn't expect _that_. Next to her, she feels Cate nervously fidget with the hem of her jacket, and she looks over to gauge her reaction.

 

She’s fucked. So completely, utterly fucked, Cate knows, as seven pairs of eyes settle on her.

She feels the blush creep up her neck, and she's not easily embarrassed, but this is just about enough to color her cheeks dark pink.

On the other side of the table, Helena almost chokes on her water, and she’s grateful for the small distraction as everyone briefly pays more attention to her rather than Cate. The distraction doesn’t last long, though, because as soon as Helena has stopped choking, she rasps out a scandalized “Cate!” and she's back to square one, blushing furiously.

“I…” she begins, and Sarah holds up her hand before she can even begin to explain.

“I’m not sure we even wanna know”, she interjects, and Mindy nods along resolutely.

Cate groans and feels the warmth in her cheeks die down slightly, until she meets Sandy’s eyes across the table, and she watches her get up from her seat with a pointed stare in Cate's direction, perhaps not so subtle, but maybe that's the point she’s trying to make - with Cate’s slip-ups, it doesn't really matter anymore.

As Sandy leaves the table, Cate can feel Sarah's eyes on her from the side, and she feels like disappearing into the ground again. The universe isn’t so kind, though, so she has to endure the others’ teasing and bickering and as much as she loves them, it's a bit too much.

When her phone buzzes, she takes it as an excuse to get up, ignoring the whistles that follow her as she leaves the room, opening her messages on her way.

 

‘Now you REALLY got to earn that massage’

Sandy’s text is still very clear in her mind as she walks back to her trailer, the initial shock now worn off. Instead, she can focus on formulating her game plan. She knows this might not have been exactly what Sandy meant with her text, but so what? At least she could have some fun with it.

 

When she returns to set, the small thrill that runs through her is enough to ignore the still slightly scandalized look on Annie’s face as she passes her with a warm smile on her lips. She has her script stacked under her arm and a cup of tea in the other, the image of professionalism to anyone who’s not part of their group chat.

Finding her chair near the set that's still mostly empty, she sits down and flips her script open to go over the scene once more, when suddenly she feels a hand on her arm. Startled, she almost sends the script flying off her lap, only to find Sandy walking around to stand in front of her.

Sandy braces her hands on the arms of the chair, one on either side of Cate, effectively trapping her on the seat.

“Oh,” is all Cate can say, drinking in the sight of Sandy in her extravagant dress, and Sandy smirks, a little triumphant.

“Hi there,” she whispers, her voice low against Cate's ear, and she feels a shiver run through Cate, trembling under her.

It’s only a short moment before Cate has visibly collected herself, and peers up at Sandy with big, innocent eyes. “Is anything wrong?” she asks, and bites her lip.

There’s nothing Sandy wants more than to wipe that slightly smug expression off her face, but they’re on set and anyone could walk by at any moment, so she refrains. Instead, she keeps her eyes locked on Cate’s, stern and unyielding, silently challenging her with an arched brow. She can hear Cate's breathing quicken, feels her own heartbeat pick up at the way the tension crackles between them, their eyes glinting with unspoken promises for later.

 

“Sandy? Here you are, I’ve been looking for you -” Sarah hurries towards them, and Sandy jumps back from her position towering over Cate.

She notices Sarah raising her eyebrows, giving them both a questioning glance, and clears her throat. “What is it?”

“Uh, yeah -” Sarah stops, trying to remember what she came here for. “We’re going through the timing again, for the different shots, before we film…” She trails off, her eyes still wandering between her co-stars, who both seem a little too flushed in the relatively cool hallway. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt anything?”

Sandy’s eyes go wide and Cate coughs, choking on air.

“No, no, you didn't,” Sandy says hastily, shaking her head. “We were just talking, nothing important - so, we're practicing the scene again? Where?”

Her abrupt change of topic doesn't really distract Sarah from the blush creeping up Cate's cheeks again, or from the way Sandy seems to be nervously checking the hallway behind Sarah, but she doesn't call them out on it.

“Come with me,” Sarah instructs her, and when Sandy is already past her she gives Cate one last look, a mix between questioning and suggestive, enough for Cate to flip her the bird, even if it doesn't betray the undercurrent of anxiety in her eyes.

So she _was_ right after all, Sarah thinks with satisfaction, and turns around to follow Sandy down the hallway.

 

Cate is called to set shortly afterwards, and it doesn't seem like anyone has any other ambitions than getting it done as well and early as possible. It's nearing eleven when they take their first - and only - break, and everyone swarms out as fast as they can.

Quietly slipping out in the opposite direction, Cate walks towards the main set, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Sure, there's no reason she shouldn't visit her friends on her break, but there's also not a real reason she should, either, so she hopes to remain unnoticed.

She’s about to round a corner, already in earshot of the others, when she crashes into someone, completely unprepared.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn't see you there, sorry -” She falls into a rambling apology before even looking at the person, until a gasped “Cate?” meets her ears and she notices the dress, her eyes shooting up to find familiar ones.

“Come with me,” she simply says, and leaves little room for protest as she takes Sandy’s hand and guides her back down the hallway she came from.

Sandy follows her quietly, just a little bit nervous about where this is going, but when Cate pushes open the door to the women’s toilets, tugs her inside and turns the lock behind her, she knows exactly where it’s going.

She barely has the lock turned before she has pushed Sandy back-first against the door, lips on hers, hands against her shoulders, already hating the fact that she can’t thread her fingers through Sandy’s long brunette hair, hidden carefully under the blonde wig she can’t mess up either. With her hands roaming over Sandy’s shoulders, she opens her lips, slowly deepens their kiss. It’s not as heated as she anticipated, their tongues lazily exploring against each other and she feels herself fall into it, lets her hand wander up to the back of Sandy’s head, until a warning noise stops her and her hand falls away - _the wig, right_.

With their costumes in the way, Sandy’s dress especially, there’s not really much she can do except trying to maneuver her hand between their bodies, lightly pressing against Sandy’s center through way too many layers, but she draws a groan from her nevertheless, low and just long enough to make Cate break the kiss, pulling back a little. “How long do you have?”

Another groan, this time more disappointed than needy. “Not long enough,” Sandy replies, her head falling back against the door.

“Is that a challenge?” Cate asks, a devious grin on her lips, leaning in again.

“No, I have to be back soon,” Sandy says with a sigh, and stops Cate with a pointed finger to her shoulder, holding her back. Cate ignores her, pushes forward against her weak defense and kisses her again, a little more insistent, a lot more passionate. Sandy’s hands settle on her hips, pulling her close against her, legs parting a little to allow Cate to slip one leg between them.

It’s a little tricky, with the layers of the dress between them and the fear of tearing the fabric, but they somehow work it out and finally, she feels Cate’s thigh press against her and she sighs. It’s a nice pressure, not nearly enough to get her anywhere if she tried, but it feels good nevertheless and she lets herself fall against it, holding Cate close with her hands on her hips.

Cate’s hands find her breasts and Sandy is about to rethink her decision about the time limit when there’s a sharp knock on the door and Cate pulls back immediately, apprehension in her eyes.

“Sandy? You in there?” It’s Sarah. Of course.

“Yeah?” Sandy replies, her voice a little shaky, and Cate grins smugly, her hands nonchalantly tucked into her pant pockets.  

“We continue in five,” Sarah announces, and Sandy can practically hear the grin in her voice when she adds: “Oh, and Cate? Same for you!”

Cate waits for a second until they hear Sarah’s footsteps lead away before letting her head fall back with a groan. “I can’t believe this,” she mutters, rolling her eyes.

“You do know that this is on you, right?” Sandy chuckles, all too happy to remind Cate of her unfortunate accidental texts, and gets another dramatic eye-roll from her, accompanied by a light shove against her shoulder.

Sandy turns around to twist the lock open and Cate takes a step back to allow her to open the door a crack and peek out, checking to see if anyone’s in the hallway. When she doesn’t see anyone, Sandy blindly grabs for Cate’s hand and tugs her out, quickly closing the door behind them again.

“I’ll see you later?” she asks, more a statement than a question, and Cate nods. “Text me when you’re done,” Sandy winks, and then lets go of Cate’s hand to turn around and return to her set, leaving Cate to walk back to her own.

 

Cate gets done shortly after midnight, and she practically sprints to her trailer to get out of costume - the chef’s outfit is definitely not quite as comfortable as she had hoped. She texts Sandy, changes into her own pants and a sweater quickly, picks up her stuff and gets a car to go home.

When she arrives at the hotel, she gets a text from Sandy to inform her she’s done, too, and Cate checks her watch - she's still got a good half hour until Sandy will be there.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she takes off her sweater and pants again, she briefly considers sending Sandy a pic, but it’s a thought she quickly pushes to the back of her mind when she remembers the day’s events.

Instead, she pads into the bathroom to take off her makeup, and when she returns to the bedroom, she flops down onto the bed, against the headboard. There’s still time before Sandy will arrive so she checks her messages, but she's gone through them quickly and left with nothing to do, and her mind starts to wander.

Memories flash before her eyes, of Sandy - writhing underneath her, gasping with every thrust of Cate's fingers into her - watching Cate intently from between her legs, eating her out like it's her last meal on earth - coming apart above Cate, one hand against the headboard, the other in Cate's hair.

Cate can't help it, her hands move over her body of their own accord, and she pictures Sandy instead. Imagines it’s her fingers brushing over her stomach, moving up to fondle her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Imagines it’s her rolling her nipples between her fingers, lightly pinching from time to time. She doesn’t let her hands move down but gets lost in the sensations anyways, her eyes closed as she manipulates her breasts, breathy little sighs escaping her.

 

Cate doesn’t hear the front door open, and Sandy has never been more glad to have received a spare key than when she walks towards the bedroom and sees Cate on the bed, still blissfully unaware of her presence.

“What a lovely sight to come home to,” she muses, and Cate’s eyes fly open, hands falling away from her breasts as she sits up fully, her body tense for a second before she realizes it’s Sandy standing in the doorway. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright,” Cate sighs, visibly relaxing back into the pillows.

Sandy smiles at her, taking a step into the room as she pulls her sweater off over her head and throws it on the armchair in the corner. “Do you still want that massage?” she asks casually, looking at Cate while she unclasps her bra and lets it slide down her arms, deliberately waiting for a second before throwing the garment to the armchair to let Cate enjoy the view. “Catie?”

“Huh?” Cate tears her eyes from Sandy’s boobs to look at her face, obviously distracted. “Massage? Sure,” she grins, and stretches out on the mattress, arms above her head, watching Sandy’s eyes darken.

Eagerly, Sandy opens her pants and drags them down her legs, taking her underwear with them, and throws them in the general direction of the corner as she makes her way to the bed, enjoying the way Cate's eyes roam over her naked form.

She kneels on the bed next to Cate and meets her halfway, Cate leaning up towards her, for a slow, deep kiss. It’s comforting for them both, and Cate's arms snaking around her waist simply hold her, warm and supporting.

When they break apart, Cate sucks in a quick breath and leans up again to catch her lips, more insistent this time, and her arms pulls Sandy down onto her so she is lying back against the mattress. Sandy is about to protest but lets it go, giving in, swinging one leg over her to straddle Cate and settle comfortably on top of her. They make out lazily for a few minutes, Cate's hands running along her body, Sandy’s hands in Cate's hair, and Sandy realizes she loves these calm moments with Cate more than anything.

Cate gets impatient though, trying to bring Sandy down closer against her, and when she tries to move her hand between Sandy’s legs, she barely gets to her hip bone before Sandy catches her arm, pulling it out from between their bodies with a warning sound. She pins Cate's arm down by the wrist, next to her head, and she sees the spark in Cate's eyes as she does it.

She knows Cate will move her other arm before she even does it and catches it quickly, pins it down as well, and Cate tries to twist against her hold, arching up against her with a whimper.

“Nu-uh, Catie, you wanted a massage, didn't you?” Sandy enjoys the way Cate's eyes narrow at her words, trying to figure out if she's serious about this or not, and decides to spare her the effort. “You’ll get what you wanted, baby,” she says, staring down at her with a wicked smile on her lips, and leans down, only to quickly pull away the moment Cate arches up for a kiss.

Releasing her wrists, Sandy gets up from the bed, her eyes closely watching Cate on it. “Get that off,” she instructs, motioning to her underwear, “and then lie on your stomach, I’ll be right back.”

She marches off to the bathroom, leaving little room for discussion, and when she glances back over her shoulder, she sees Cate complying, fumbling with her bra clasp.

 

It feels like ages to Cate until she hears Sandy’s footsteps approach the bed again, and she lifts her head from her forearms to look at her over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of something in Sandy’s hand before it disappears behind her back.

“Face down,” Sandy orders, soft but sure, and Cate lowers her head to her forearms, crossed on the pillow. She hears Sandy place something on the bedside table, the quiet clatter alerting her, and she’s curious, attempting to peek to the side.

“Catie…” comes the warning from Sandy, and Cate drops her head again, accompanied by an annoyed huff.

“What’s with the attitude?” Sandy asks, her voice almost amused, but Cate remains silent, simply buries her face deeper into the pillow below her arms. She hears Sandy chuckle beside her, then the mattress dips next to her and she feels Sandy moving to straddle her, hovering over her, not quite sitting down.

Sandy brushes Cate’s hair from her shoulders, off to one side, and bends down to place a soft kiss to the side of her neck, one that has Cate gasping quietly and she tilts her head, hoping for more. “Patience, baby,” Sandy tells her, stroking over her hair once, and then her touch is gone.

There’s some clattering on the nightstand again, and Cate assumes it’s Sandy picking something up. She feels her body tensing in anticipation, fighting the urge to look at what Sandy is doing. It’s quiet, except for the sound of their breathing and the rustle of the sheets, as Sandy moves to settle on Cate’s hips. They’re both still for a moment, Sandy’s weight on her holding Cate down, but she sighs softly and tries to relax, closing her eyes.

She hears the familiar sound of a bottle cap opening and knows what to expect when the massage oil drips onto her back, cool against her heated skin, and a light shiver runs through her.

“Cold?” Sandy asks, completely rhetorical, because she knows it is.

“Put those hands on me, Bullock,” Cate grumbles, and is relieved to find that Sandy follows her request swiftly, her palms warm against Cate’s even hotter skin. She spreads out the oil on her back in gentle strokes, until every inch of her skin is glowing, golden in the warm light of the bedside lamps.

Cate slowly relaxes into her soft caresses and the scent of lavender. She feels Sandy build up the pressure of her fingers, digging into her neck to work out the kinks, and she barely realizes she's moaning at the way Sandy finds the exact right spots to press into, to rub her thumbs over.

Sandy’s hands move down to her back as she continues her massage, slowly loosening the strained muscles, and Cate feels as if she were melting into the mattress, her body warm and pliant under Sandy’s hands.

The pressure against her skin eases and Cate sighs softly as Sandy goes back to caressing her skin, her hands wandering up and down over her back, moving from her spine to her sides with every stroke. Cate’s mind is a little hazy, lulled in by Sandy’s manipulation of her body, until she feels Sandy’s fingers brush against the sides of her breasts and suddenly she’s wide awake again, feeling her body tense slightly, her skin tingling at the sensation. She’d write it off as an accidental touch, except that with Sandy, when they’re in bed, nothing is ever accidental, and she knows it.

So she waits for what happens next, burning with anticipation, and when Sandy drags her nails up her sides, she feels goosebumps rise on her skin, her body sparking. She mewls, her forehead still pressed against her arms, almost unaware of her reaction.

Her upper body lifts up almost on its own, urging Sandy to pay more attention to her breasts, and she moans, low and needy, when she gets what she wants, Sandy’s hands moving under her to cup her boobs, slippery from the oil as she kneads them gently, fingertips brushing over her nipples in soft strokes.

“Oh!” Cate gasps when Sandy rolls a nipple between her thumb and index finger, torn between arching up and leaning down into her touch, and she hears Sandy chuckle as she twists, her body acting on its own. She’s been aroused since before Sandy arrived, the anticipation stoking her desire, but now she feels it burn hotter, feels the wetness pooling between her thighs. She tries to move, take the edge off and grind against the mattress, but she can't, not with Sandy sitting on her hips, effectively pinning her down.

“Please,” she whimpers, frustrated. Above her, Sandy shifts her weight a little and Cate instinctively moves her hips, tries to grind down, until Sandy pinches her nipples between her fingers and she wails, squirming against her. “Please, Sandy!”

“Stay still,” Sandy instructs, and Cate shudders as she fights to obey. Over her, Sandy is moving again, getting up, and Cate buries her face into the pillow, desperate but not quite willing to fully admit it. She listens to Sandy’s movements, trying to figure out what she's doing, trying to distract herself from the ache between her legs and the need to ease the pressure, trying to remain still.

There’s the quiet clatter again, and then the bed dips and she can feel the heat of Sandy’s body, kneeling on the bed next to her, not quite touching. She anticipates the touch of her hands, aches for it, wants to arch up against her.

The sudden cold she feels against her back shocks her and she twists away on instinct, almost immediately stopped by a strong hand settling on her shoulder, holding her down. The cold is gone, replaced with Sandy’s warm hand against her back and she settles back into her original position, still apprehensive.

“So sensitive,” Sandy marvels, drawing lines with her fingertip, pushing a bit into the tense areas on Cate’s back, and Cate gasps at the light pain. “So responsive…”

The finger disappears from her back and Cate tries to look up, to see what Sandy is doing and catches a glimpse of her holding her phone. “Cate…” She freezes when Sandy’s hand finds the back of her head, reminding her. “Relax.”

It’s easier said than done, with the memory of the sudden cold still fresh in her mind, but she lets her head drop again and calms herself, prepares herself for anything. “Stay still,” Sandy whispers, and the next moment she feels something cool against her back again, not quite as cold as before, and she only shivers lightly, staying still.

“Good girl,” Sandy smiles, and Cate moans at her words, relaxing a bit, focusing on the cool sensation against her. It’s smooth and rounded and she feels it being dragged down her spine slowly, sliding against her slippery skin, and it takes her a few second before she recognizes what it is. She moans at the realization, squeezes her legs together and knows she must be dripping wet, the anticipation driving her wild, as Sandy runs it down her back.

There’s a short pause and she tenses, feels herself clenching around nothing, when suddenly, the toy starts vibrating and she feels it before she really hears it, still against the sensitive skin of her lower back. She whines, her lower body squirming under the sensations.

“You want that?” Sandy asks, casual and calm, but Cate can hear the smirk in it. She has to keep herself from sassing her, buries her face deeper into the pillow instead and lifts her hips, a silent plea. Sandy chuckles, keeps the vibe against her back and runs her free hand over Cate's ass once, then slaps her lightly. “Tell me, Cate. Tell me what you want.”

Her moan is muffled by the pillow before she lifts her head. “Fuck me”, she grinds out, pushing her ass up again, arching into Sandy’s touch.

“Mhhh,” Sandy hums, runs the vibe in small circles over her lower back. She taps against Cate's legs, still pressed together tightly, trying to relieve some of her arousal. “Spread those pretty legs for me, then.”

Cate follows her request immediately, her legs falling open. She shifts on the bed as she tries to move them wider apart, feeling Sandy run a finger over her leg, from the inside of her knee up to where she wants her the most. That one finger strokes over her slit, teasing, barely dipping into her.

“Oh Catie, you're dripping…”

“Please…” Cate lets out a needy whine, tilts her hips up in a desperate attempt to get Sandy to give her more, but she simply takes her finger away. “Please, Sandy, fuck me already!”

“You’re so desperate for me, baby,” Sandy teases her, moving the vibe off her back, and then Cate feels it pressed against her pussy, sliding against her as Sandy drags it through her wetness, not quite reaching her clit, and her eyes roll back in her head. The vibrations barely reach her clit and it's not enough but it drives her wild all the same.

Cate actually cries out when Sandy slides the vibe into her, and she's so wet there's no resistance, her body easily taking the toy. Sandy fucks it into her a few times, pushing deeper with every thrust until it's buried to the hilt, and she feels the vibrations deep inside her when Sandy stops moving.

“Close your legs, baby,” Sandy whispers, and Cate's head whips around to look at her, confused.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Sandy replies, her voice still calm, and Cate does as she's told even as her brows furrow, looking back at Sandy.

“Sandy…” Cate protests, the vibe inside her buzzing away, and she tries to grind against the mattress, to get some pressure against her clit.

Sandy chuckles at her desperation, picking up her phone from where she put it on the bed. “Stay still, Cate, I can make this a whole lot worse than it needs to be,” she tells her, and Cate arches up all the same, whimpering.

“Argh!” Cate screams out when Sandy amps up the speed of the vibrations, her body jerking, and she's almost relieved when it slows down again, slower than before.

Sandy straddles her to sit on the backs of her legs, just under her ass. She must have procured the oil from somewhere again because when her hands slide over Cate's back, they’re slippery as before, softly massaging over her back. It's a stark contrast to the vibrations inside her, set agonizingly low, not quite enough to get her over the edge.

Her body is torn between relaxing under Sandy’s hands and twisting against her weight and she fights to keep herself still, grasping at the pillow, but she can't help the way her hips twitch, jerking up against Sandy.

“I can feel it, you know? Buzzing inside you,” Sandy tells her, voice low. “It’s not enough, is it?”

Cate shakes her head, making a soft whining noise muffled by the pillow, and feels one of Sandy’s hands leave her back while the other continues stroking her skin.

The vibrations increase and she cries out, her hips bucking, and she feels Sandy shift her weight. “Stay still.”

She knows she should listen, but her body betrays her and if she's honest, she’s just a little bit curious to see how far she can take this, what Sandy will do if she doesn't.

Her hips twitch again and Sandy slaps her, rubbing over the skin of her ass to soothe it immediately, and Cate moans as the steady buzzing inside her and the twinge of pain mix deliciously, her walls clenching around the vibe helplessly.

“Fuck!” she whimpers, twisting under Sandy, and feels one of Sandy’s hands dip between her thighs, lets her legs fall apart slightly to allow her fingers to slide along her pussy, feels her stroke over her slit.

“You’re so wet, baby, do you want more?” Sandy asks, and Cate moans enthusiastically, nodding. “Please, Sandy…”

The vibrations go up another notch and she stops trying to stay still, her body twitching helplessly as she feels her orgasm build inside her.

Behind her, Sandy leans over her, her arms braced on either side of Cate's shoulders, and at first she doesn’t even notice the small kisses Sandy peppers over her shoulder blades, too soft to register in her brain against the overwhelming arousal coursing through her, but then she nips at her skin and Cate growls, low in her throat.

When Sandy moves to her neck, she groans, tilts her head the side and feels the sparks deep inside her from the way Sandy nips at the sensitive skin, low enough for any bruises to be hidden by a high collar the next day.

“You look so pretty like that,” Sandy tells her, whispering against her ear, her body pressing against Cate's. “Twitching under me -”

Sandy kisses the side of her neck again, nuzzling for a second. “Do you want to come?”

“Please…” Cate begs, arching up against her. “More, please -”

There’s a short moment of anticipating silence between them, making Cate whimper in desperation, before Sandy scratches her teeth over Cate's shoulder at the same time her thumb slides the dial up to the max and Cate cries out, her walls clenching around the vibe inside her as her entire body shakes with the force of her orgasm and she’s grasping wildly at the pillow, whimpering into it.

It takes her a full minute until she has stopped twitching and regains her voice, barely lifting her head off the pillow for a single “Wow.”

She hears Sandy chuckle beside her and turns her head to look at her, briefly wondering when she moved off of her to lie on the bed, but she decides she doesn't really care.

“Had I known sending my sexts into the wrong chat would lead to _this_ ,” she muses, grinning lazily, and Sandy shakes her head.

“You’re incorrigible,” she sighs, but smiles at her fondly nevertheless, reaching out to stroke over Cate’s back. “And if that ever happens again, I swear to God I will make your life a living hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
